On The Road To Ultimate Power
by sistersister3
Summary: The PPG and RRB go on an adventure to gain ultimate power. Romantic book also. May turn to M.
1. Meeting Again

**On The Road To Ultimate Power**

**Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys go on an adventure to gain ultimate power. Pretty simple but I just got inspiration for this story today. Anyway this is going to be a never-ending story so new things will happen that are off the main topic of the story.**

**Meeting Again**

_RING!RING!RING! _ The sound of her phone woke up the red-headed girl from her sleep. She groggily lifted herself into sitting position and dangled her feet off the bed.

She reached over and answered her phone. "Hello, Blossom speaking.",she said. _"Oh, yes. Blossom, sweetie, I'm going to be out of town for a few months. I just made an amazing discovery and the president asked me to come do a presentation." _"Okay Professor we will be on our best behavior",Blossom stated. _"Good. And make sure Buttercup doesn't get into too much trouble while I'm away." _"K. Bye.",she hung up her phone. This was the usual for Blossom and her sisters ; Professor would leave for months, sometimes a whole year on "business trips". But they were used to it and now it was just another event in the day.

Blossom looked at the clock on the dresser and saw that it was 9:13. She jumped up and screamed,"Aaahhhh, I'm going to be late for the sale! Oh, my sisters are going to kill me." She ran to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long auburn hair was wild and all over her head and she looked like she just got out of bed(which she did). Besides that and her being in her pajamas, she looked fine. Her eyes were still the glistening pink she had before. She had 38 D boobs, an hourglass frame and flat stomach. Yes, she has filled out since she was little, but now she's 19, so what did you expect. She grabbed some towels and stepped into the shower and washed up. After she was done, she brushed her teeth and walked out of her bathroom and to her closet to pick out some clothes. She decided on a hot pink ruffled blouse,a white mini skirt and hot pink pumps. She brushed her hair and put on her headband with the small pink ribbon on the side and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

To her surprise, when she entered the kitchen, not one of her sisters were there. She went back upstairs and stopped in front of Buttercup's door where she heard a loud snoring seeping out. Blossom quietly crept into her sister's room. She shook her and whispered,"Buttercup, wake up." "Well, I tried",Blossom said. All she wanted to do was mess with her sister, so she walked into Buttercup's bathroom and filled a bucket with water then snuck back to the bed, bucket in hand. _SPLASH!_ Blossom dumped the water on Buttercup making her jump out of the bed. "What the hell!... Blossom! What the fuck are you doing!",Buttercup yelled at Blossom giving her a glare, her eyes flaring with rage.

"I was just trying to wake you up.",she said looking innocently at her. "By DROWNING me!" "Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you had woken up on time."

"Whatever, just get out of my fucking room before I paralyze you.",Buttercup said still glaring at Blossom through her wet, dark hair."Okay just remember the sale at 10:00",she replied quickly stepping out of Buttercup's room and closing the door. _"SHIIIIIITT"_, she heard her yell and then she said mocking her,"language". Then she went off to Bubbles room to wake her up.

**Buttercup POV before the Blossom incident**

My dream:

_I was one point away from winning my team the game. My teammate kicked me the ball and I dodged a lot of incoming players of the opposite team making them fall.I laughed a bit but stopped because I need to focus. I kicked the ball towards the goal and it was a straight shot. It passed every player and was inches away from the goalie. He dived for the ball but it passed him and hit the back of the net so hard it burned a hole through it. GOAL! My teammates ran to me and lifted me up on their shoulders when suddenly I feel something being poured on me and start to get in my nose and mouth._

I instantly woke up and got off of my soaked bed."What the hell!", I yelled. Whoever did this, pissed me off. I look around for the culprit to see Blossom pointing at me while holding a hand over her mouth to try and stop from laughing. I was beyond furious with her. "Blossom! What the fuck are you doing", I screamed at her. She stopped laughing and straightened she looked at me all innocently, like she didn't do anything and said,"I was just trying to wake you up." That made me angrier. "I was just trying to wake you up" my ass. She knew what she did."By DROWNING me",I yelled. "Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you had woken up on time",she replied.

"Whatever, just get out of my fucking room before I paralyze you.",I said glaring at her, but she probably didn't see it because my hair was in the way."Okay just remember the sale at 10:00",she said and then quickly left my room. "SHIIIIIITT",I exclaimed. I totally forgot about that. I ran into my bathroom, almost tripping on a little bit of my gym equipment on the way there. I hopped in the shower,brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked hot! I had on an army print half- shirt that showed off my belly piercing, which was a silver skull with emeralds in it's eyes and mouth. It had "BACK OFF" written in bold black letters. I had a black leather jacket over it. I wore black jean booty shorts and black leather combat boots that had chains hanging off of them. Now don't get me wrong, I'm still the badass tomboy I was before but I just...well...started caring more about my appearance. I blame hormones because once I hit puberty, which was at 13, I started getting into boys and looking hot. But what can I say, I'm naturally good-looking. I am 19 years old and I still have those piercing electric green eyes and black hair, but now my hair has grown to my lower back. I have 36 E boobs and a to die for figure. My abs are rock hard but you don't see a lot of muscle, so it still looks feminine which is popular with the boys, I found that out about 2 years ago. Well enough about that, I got to get downstairs. I looked at myself one more time then hurried out of my room and downstairs.

**End POV**

**Bubbles POV**

Blossom had woke me up by just closing the door. I know, I'm a light sleeper. But anyways, I got up and washed up, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I wore a baby blue dress that stopped a little above my knees. It had white lace on the top part of it. I put on white strappy heels, and silver bracelets and earrings. I am 19 and I have an hourglass figure and 34 DD breasts. I still had my sparkling baby blue eyes and bouncy blonde hair but I let my hair grow down to my hips and I don't usually put it in pigtails anymore. I went downstairs to see Blossom cooking breakfast. I would of cooked it but I guess she wanted to do it this time. "Hi", I said cheerfully."Oh, hi Bubbles, I didn't see you there.",she said

"Well I was wondering what you are cooking?",I asked. "I am just cooking some eggs and a few pieces of bacon. Not much but it is quick and we need to get to the mall early if we want to catch the sale.",she explained. I had totally forgotten that today was the sale. Then I noticed that Buttercup wasn't down here, and neither was Professor.

"Hey Blossm, where are Buttercup and Professor?",I asked. "Buttercup should be getting ready, and Professor is out of town for a while.",she answered.

"Oh, so Buttercup actually got up by herself?",I asked yet another question. I was surprised, it's almost impossible for her to wake up on time unless it's the day of a sports match.

"No, I poured water all over her.",she said while handing me a plate of food. I started eating but stopped for a second when I heard someone grumbling while coming down the stairs.I turned around and saw Buttercup scowling at Blossom. "Hey Buttercup",I greeted. She just said hey and sat at the table and started eating-more like murduring-her food.

**End POV**

The girls finished their breakfast and headed out the door to Blossom's pink modified Honda. Buttercup didn't want her green Ferrari to be seen at the mall, and Bubbles' baby blue Lamborghini was out of gas, so they had no choice. Bubbles was in the passenger seat trying to talk to Blossom, and Buttercup was in the back listening to her Ipod.

"So, what do you two plan on getting.",Blossom asked Buttercup and Bubbles as she pulled up to the Townsville Mall."Tons of new clothes and art supplies! I'm so glad that we have lots of money!",Bubbles exclaimed.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes and answered in a bored tone,"Maybe a few outfits and electronics, but mostly some more sports and gym equipment."

"Well I'm going to get me some new books and office supplies. I got a bunch of new clothes last week.",Blossom said, answered her own question. It was silent until Buttercup broke it with her comment."Wow,look at those cars. They look fuckin' awesome!" There were three cars right next to each other on the mall parking lot. One was a red Lexus LS with black flames painted on the sides, another was a dark green Koenigsegg with black streaks on the hood, trunk, and sides, and the last one was a dark navy blue Nissan Skyline with a black explosion design on the hood."I know, they are pretty epic. But don't those colors remind you of someone?", Blossom asked. "I don't know but whoever owns these cars got good taste.",Buttercup replied. Blossom parked a few spaces down from the said cars. They all got out and walked into the mall. Bubbles headed towards the clothing store first, Blossom headed towards the supplies store, and Buttercup headed towards the sports and electronic store. But before they all got out of hearing range Blossom yelled,"Remember to meet at the food court at 12:00." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and left for their destinations.

**With Buttercup**

She walked into the electronics store first. She headed straight towards the music aisle, hoping to get some new headphones. Buttercup wasn't looking at anything but the music section and accidentaly crashed into what felt like a brick wall. She fell on her butt and was about to cuss the person out until she looked up and saw the most beautiful forest green eyes she had ever seen." Sorry.",she said as she tried to get up. The person helped her and said,"No biggie." He was a boy around her age that had shoulder length black hair, forest green eyes, and apparently was ripped. He had on a black muscle shirt with a dark green hoodie over it and baggy,black jeans with black and green sneakers on. _Why does he look so familiar? _Buttercup thought, not realising she was staring. She broke out of her trance and said,"Yeah,well I should have been watching where I was going, anyways my name is Buttercup, what's yours?" He seemed to stiffen up a little bit once she said her name."I would tell you mine, but you should remember me from a looong time ago.",he said giving her smirk. She stared a bit, her brain working, trying to figure it out until a lightbulb in her head flicked on and realisation dawned on her."_How could I have not recognized him sooner. The hair...Those eyes...And that signature smirk-_," she thought " Butch!",she yell whispered. "Yep,in the flesh Butterbutt, or should I say Butterbabe now.",Butch said checking her out. She gasped,"Don't call me that Bitch, what are you doing here.""First of all, the name's Butch and I can't help that you look smokin' hot. Second, I'm here to get some music shit. The same as you." She visibly relaxed a bit."So you aren't here to cause trouble?",she asked. He shook his head still looking at her body. "Well stop looking at me like that, you fuckin' pervert, and let's start over.""Okay. Hi my name is Butch and what is yours babe?", Butch asked. Buttercup rolled her eyes and said,"Not from there you idiot.I mean let's talk about where you and your brothers have been for the past 10 years and what trouble you have gotten into." "Actually we haven't been getting into any trouble at all unless you call getting a few tickets for speeding, trouble. Anyways we quit being evil after getting our asses kicked everytime we did something bad, and left Townsville for a bit while we got our lives straightened out. We actually just came back a week or two ago." "Oh, well where are you going after you get your "music shit"?",Buttercup asked while looking on the shelves for the perfect headphones."I was going to go to the sports store after this. You can come if you want.",he said."Well I was already planning on going there next, so I guess I could keep your ass company.",she stated, getting a pair of lime green headphones and a few Itunes gift cards. Butch grabbed some black ones and a couple of CD's and they both walked to the check-out counter."So, how are you going to pay for all of this. You know those headphones costed $230 right?",Buttercup asked turning towards Butch as the cashier rang up their stuff."Yeah I know. Mojo died a while ago and apparently he had a lot of money that we didn't know about and it was passed down to us.",he replied. She nodded her head approvingly and paid for her stuff, as well as Butch, and they left to go to the sports store.

**With Bubbles**

Bubbles walked into JC Penny and was currently trying on some blue jeans and shirts. She heard someone grumbling outside the dressing room and hangers rapidly sliding acrossthe rack. _"Stupid brothers...Stupid store...Stupid clothes...I wanted to stay home but "noo" my brothers thought that I needed an upgrade to my wardrobe and dragged me to the sissiest store in the damn mall". _She peeked through the door and saw a blonde haired boy who looked her age and had dazzling dark blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with a blue jacket and faded, ripped jeans. She changed back into her original outfit and left the dressing room. She walked towards the boy and said,"Hi my name is Bubbles and I personally think your clothes are fine." He turned towards her and said,"I know right and they said-...wait did you say your name was Bubbles, as in the Powerpuff Girls Bubbles." "Yes,why?", Bubbles asked looking at him wierdly. "Well, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Boomer...from the Rowdyruff Boys.",Boomer replied. Bubbles face quickly turned from confused to scared. "W-Why are you h-here?",she asked backing away from him a little. "I'm not here to fight or get into any trouble. My brothers forced me to come and "upgrade my wardrobe". You see we quit being evil a long time ago." Bubbls face visibly brightened and then she came closer. "That's great. We could be friends now. You know, I never liked fighting you and your brothers but we had to because you were evil,but now that your not evil,we can be friends. Eeep! I always wanted to have a boy friend, but not the romantic kind, the kind that's a friend and a boy.", she rambled. Boomer looked confused. "What.",he said. _"Bipolar much."_ he thought in his head. "Just come with me.",she said while interlocking their arms and leading him to the cash register,where she paid for her stuff and dragged him out of the store. "So do you like art, because we are heading to the art supplies store.",Bubbles asked."Actually I do, but I can't do anything with it at home without my brothers calling my a sissy.",Boomer replied while walking. "Well that's nothing to be ashamed of, art is a way to calm people down and I wouldn't mind if you came over to my house to paint and get away from your brothers.",she stated. "I'll have to keep that in mind.",he said as they walked into the art store.

**With Blossom**

Blossom walked into the office supplies store and went into the paper and binders section. When she got there she saw a boy with auburn hair but she couldn't see his face. He had on a gray T-shirt and a plaid red button-up shirt that was open and black jeans with red and black sneakers. It looked like he was searching for something. Blossom walked up to him."Hi do you need help finding anthing, I'm a regular and know where everything is at.",she said. The boy turned around to reveal gourgeous red eyes. "Yes, I'm looking for some printer paper." Blossom froze for a bit then grabbed his arm and said,"I think there is some right in there." She lead him to the employees' closet and pushed him in and came in with locked the door. "What are you doing!",the boy yelled. "That's what I'm supposed to be asking you, Brick!",Blossom said. "How do you know my name?", Brick asked glaring at her."Oh, did you think I was dumb and that I wouldn't notice your red eyes. It's me Blossom, I have seen red eyes only once and would notice them anywhere." Brick relaxed a bit and sighed. "Calm down Blossom, I'm not here to fight. Like I said I was looking for printer paper.",he said. "Well why are you getting printer paper. Are you going to get Mojo to make some paper mache robot to destroy us?",Blossom asked pointing a finger at him. "No, Mojo died a long time ago and we been quit being evil. Now we are just normal teenage, almost adult boys that have a few powers.",he said. "And why am I supposed to trust you?", she asked glaring at him. "Well have we done anything bad for the past 10 years?"She was about to say something when she realised that she couldn't say anything and that he was right. "Alright I'll believe you for now, but I really do know where the printer paper is. Follow me." She let him out of the closet and lead him towards the correct aisle. Brick got the paper and Blossom got her stuff. They started walking towards the check-out counter and when they got there they paid for their stuff. "So Blossom, I know that you probably still don't trust me but I'm not lieing when I say that you are looking good.",Brick said staring at her chest. Blossom blushed and playfully hit his arm,"Don't say that, but you don't look so bad yourself." "Well it's true, but do you want to come with me to the book store?",he asked."I guess, but I have to meet my sisters at the food court at 12:00.",she agreed. "Me too,so I guess we could go there together.",he suggested."Sure, but don't be surprised if Buttercup tries to kill you when she sees you.",Blosom said while laughing. Then they walked to the book store.

**At 11:56**

Butch and Buttercup had finished shopping and walked out of the sports store with at least 2 bags on each hand filled with sports and gym equipment. Buttercup had told him about meeting her sisters at 12:00, so he offered to walk with her there. All while walking, Butch stayed behind her and just stared at her ass swaying as she walked. She started feeling uncomfortable for some reason and looked back at Butch. He instantly looked up as she said,"Hey,do you feel like somebody's watching you.""Nope, not at all. Maybe your just hungry.",Butch replied. "Oh well I think I see a table we can sit at.",she said while running to a table that seats six.

"So, are those real.",Butch asked staring at her breasts."Yep, 100% real.",she said. She had decided to stop cussing him out for staring at her because he won't listen and she knows that her boobs are extraordinarily large. "How am I going to know your telling the truth without touching one?",he said reaching a hand towards one of them. She smacked his hand away and said,"By checking my medical records dumbass." He just sat back and huffed while he crossed his arms like a little kid."Hey I see Bubbles with some guy coming over here.",Buttercup said. Butch looked at where she looking and saw Boomer and Bubbles. He turned towards Buttercup and said,"That's Boomer." Her mouth dropped. "Really,both of your brothers are here?",she asked. "Yep, and Blossom should be coming with Brick...And before you ask how I know,Brick texted me that time when I went to the bathroom." She formed an "o" sound with her mouth and then waved for Bubbles and Boomer to come sit down and they did.

"Hey,bro.",Boomer said directing his question towards Butch. "Hey Boomer,I see you also found one of the Powerpuffs.",Butch said."Yeah,you too?",Boomer asked. Butch just nodded. "So you guys are 19 years old right?",Bubbles asked after greeting Buttercup. "Yeah.",the boys said simontaniously."Well we are too, but off of that topic, did you guys see those three epic cars outside.",Buttercup asked. "You mean, the red,dark blue,and dark green ones?",a voice behind them said. They turned around to see Blossom and Brick. Brick being the one who asked the question. "Yeah, you saw them too?",Bubbles asked. "Of course we saw them. They're ours.",Brick said sitting down with Blossom. "Those cars are yours?",Blossom asked the boys. "Yeah and we bought them with our own money.",Bomer said grinning like an idiot."Okay so to get this straight, you bought those cars with money you didn't steal because you aren't evil anymore. You boys just moved back here and are 19 years old. If this is all true, then I am willing to put the past behind us and be friends.",Blossom stated. "We are too.",everyone else said. "Okay,now that that's over, I think it's time to get something to eat.",Buttercup said as she got up and headed towards the food shops. The others laughed then followed.

**Thanx for reading. please R&R :D**


	2. A Quest For Power

**A Quest For Power?**

_**Previously:"Okay so to get this straight, you bought those cars with money you didn't steal because you aren't evil anymore. You boys just moved back here and are 19 years old. If this is all true, then I am willing to put the past behind us and be friends.",Blossom stated. "We are too.",everyone else said. "Okay,now that that's over, I think it's time to get something to eat.",Buttercup said as she got up and headed towards the food shops. The others laughed then followed.**_

Buttercup and Butch both got a hamburger with bacon,lettuce,pickles,onions,hot sauce,mustard,and ketchup and some fries on the side. Bubbles and Boomer got salads but Boomer got one with chicken and bacon in it. They both got lemonade slushies. Blossom and Brick got a sub sandwich filled with various meats and vegetables with some water. They all went back to their table."You guys didn't get anything to drink.",Blossom asked Butch and Buttercup who were already chowing down on their food. "No.",they said with their mouths full. Blossom had to turn her head. "Now that's just gross.",she said. They both swallowed their food and started laughing at her. "So where do you guys live?",Bubbles asked the boys. "We live at 312 Warbler Dr.", Boomer replied. "That's not possible because we live at 310 Warbler Dr.",Buttercup said after she finished her hamburger,"We would have known if you were our neighbors."

"Well that's where we live. Do you girls own a pink modified Honda,green Ferrari,and a baby blue Lamborghini?",Butch asked. "Yeah.", they said. "I guess that settles that. By the way nice cars, they really expre- AAAHHH!",Brick tried to say but was suddenly hit with a huge headache. "Brick! What happened?",Boomer and Butch asked leaning over the table."N-nothing...just...a...h-headache...it's...alrig-",Brick tried saying something but passed out. Blossom and her sisters started panicing. "I-I'll call n-911.",Blossom said but before she could take out her phone she felt an unbearable headache come on and she screamed then fell to her knees holding her head. "Blossom!",Bubbles and Buttercup yelled kneeling at her side. But before they could say anything she passed out and they too felt overwhelming headaches. They soon fell to the ground and passed out. Now only Butch and Boomer were left."Butch what do we do!? What if we're next.",Boomer paniced looking at Butch."Calm down, it's going to be fi-Arrgghh!",Butch screamed as he fell unconsious from the headache."Uh Oh, I'm next. I'm going to die!",Boomer started panicing even more. His eyes were darting from one person to the other laying there unconsious. He scrunched his nose in pain as the headache hit him and he too passed out.

**Brick's Dream: His POV**

I woke up in this place that was completely black and there was nothing or no one here. Ugh, I have this headache but it isn't as bad as the one I had a few minutes ago.I wonder where I am. I started walking around looking for anything but I stopped in my tracks when I saw a blinding white light. I shielded my eyes and when I opened them back up I saw a man that had red eyes like me and auburn hair also like me. But he was taller and he wore a pure white robe. Who was this man? "W-who are you?",I asked the man. He looked down at me and said,"You have yet to find out, but you may call me a messenger." A messenger? What message would he have to give me?"Brick Demar Jojo, you and your loved ones will face massive danger in your future and I am here to give you the quest that may help you conquer this danger.""What quest?",I asked."Don't ask questions. Just listen and remember everything I tell you.", he strictly commanded. Wow he is demanding."You will have to train and gain ultimate power. Your first step is to obtain the power of the elements. During your journey you will find your true elements,form,and love. Now listen very closely. Train before you go on this quest, and when you find your true love, never leave her side, she will be a prime target for the enemy and most of all don't give up. Your lives depend on it. When I think you are ready, we will start you on your quest.",and with that he started to disappear. What did he mean by "we"?"Wait don't go yet. Who is this enemy and who is my true love? I don't understand.",I yelled but it was too late. He was already gone. Then the darkness slowly started fading away and I woke up once again but this time in the mall. I looked around and saw the others unconsious. I guess the same thing happened to them. I will just wait until they wake up.

**Blossom's Dream: Her POV**

I woke up on the ground of an orchard of cherry blossoms. I wonder where I am. My head still hurts a little. I guess this is a dream because the sky is pitch black and I cant see past 10 feet from where I stand. I started wandering around looking for any form of life besides the trees. Suddenly a bright white light shined in front of me and a woman with auburn hair and pink eyes like me stepped out. She wore a pure white dress that was down to her ankles with a pink ribbon tied around her waist. She was much taller than me. "Blossom Abigaile Utonium, I have come here to give you a message." A message? What kind of message would she have to give me? I hope it isn't something bad."There is an enemy out to get you and your loved ones. It is stronger and more evil than anything you have ever faced. For this reason, I am giving you a quest that requires gaining ultimate power. The first step is to receive the power of the elements. Before you do this, _**train**_, you and your loved ones. During this quest, you will receive a true element, form,and love. When I think that you have trained enough, I will start you on your journey. And no matter how hard it gets, please don't give up. Your lives depend on it.", and then the woman started fading away. I wanted to ask her so many questions but I was still processing everything and before i knew it, everything started fading away...I woke up again, but this time in the mall and I saw Brick sitting at the table playing with a pen. I was so relieved that he wasn't badly hurt. "Brick!", I yelled while sitting down next to him,"Are you alright?" "Yeah, just a little confused.", he said. I wonder if he had a dream like me. "Did you have a dream after you passed out? Like one about a quest or something?", I asked him. "Yeah, I did. But I think we should talk about it when the others wake up.", he replied. I just nodded my head and began talking to him about other things.

**Buttercup's Dream: Her POV**

Ugh, my head hurts like fuck. Now where the hell am I. All I see is dead grass everywhere and a few dead trees. I think this a dream, or I'm dead. "Your not dead.",a voice behind me said. I quickly turned around to see a woman that was taller than me but she had black hair and lime green eyes exactly like mine. She wore a knee long pure white dress with a lime green and black ribbon tied around her waist. "Who the fuck are you?",I asked getting in a fighting stance. "I advise you not to talk to me like that.",she said looking down on me."Besides, I'm not here to fight, I bring an important message." I quickly shut up. Man, even without glaring she looks a little scary. Kinda like me. "Buttercup Beatrice Utonium, you and your loved ones are soon to be faced with a terrible danger. I also must tell you that you have a quest you must complete. This quest is to gain ultimate power. Now you are the strongest out of your sisters, so your quest will be a little harder to complete. There will be many threats to the people you love, including your kids." KIDS! What kids are she talking about. I'm only 19. "Now, before you say anything, let me finish. The first step is to get the power of the elements. During this phase you will receive a true element, true form, and will find your true love. You have to train before you go on this journey and when I think you're ready, I'll start you on your quest. Now any questions before I go, you may only ask one?" Oh I have a lot of questions to ask, but which one is most important. "Um, who are these kids? I'm only 19.", I asked. "In your future you will have kids, how many I will not tell you, but I will say it's a double-digit number. Anyways they will be targeted and you will have to make many decisions concerning them. This goes for your sisters and their kids too.", she explained then walked away and everything started to get blurry and I blacked out again. This time I woke up in the mall. I saw Brick and Blossom talking and sat by them. They told me about how they also had dreams and that we would talk about it when the others wake up.

**Bubbles's Dream: Her POV**

Owee, that hurt alot. But what's more important is where I am. It feels like I'm underwater, but I'm breathing just fine. Then I hear something bubbling behind me. I kinda feel scared right now and I don't know if I should turn around or not. I think I'll suck it up and turn around. I did and what I saw was a bunch of bubbles swarming around a white light and then a woman with blonde hair and baby blue eyes like me appeared in it's place. She wore a flowing pure white gown with a baby blue and white ribbon tied around her waist. She was a lot taller than me. "W-Who are you? Are you going to h-hurt me?", I asked shaking a bit. "I am a messenger, but you can call me Blue, and I am not here to hurt you.",she said giving me a comforting smile. "Bubbles Serinity Utonium, you have a quest you must complete. This quest is to gain ultimate power, so that you can destroy the danger that's soon to be here. Bubbles, the first part is to aquire the power of the elements. You will get a true element, love, and form. Now I must warn you, some of your forms are dark, but they are not evil. These forms are one of the things that will help you on your quest. So, Bubbles when you wake up, remember this, don't give up and when you find him, always stay by your lover's side, when the time comes, he will protect you and it may help him with gaining some of his own powers that are required to complete this quest.", and then bubbles surrounded her again and she disappeared. So, I have a true love huh, and he has the same quest as me! I wonder who he is. You know, I think I like this place a little, it's calm and blue and- Nooo!, everything is fading away. But I want to stay. Well I guess I can't. And then I blacked out and woke up in the mall. I spotted Blossom, Brick, and Buttercup talking at the table and I joined them. They said that they also had dreams like me, but to discuss it when the others get up.

**Butch's Dream: His POV**

Man, what the fuck just happened. One second I'm in the mall, the next, I'm in a dirty alley. I hope this headache goes away soon. So, let's see what's around here. I notice that the sky is black, as in nothing's there, and the alley is endless. I keep walking until I see this yellow-ish white light in front of me and then a man appeared and he had black hair and forest green eyes like me and he was taller than me. He wore pure white pants and shirt. "Who are you?", I asked getting ready for a fight. But for some reason, it didn't feel like he was here to fight. "I am a messenger, and I come with a little bit of bad news.",he said. "What's the bad news?", I asked getting out of fighting position. "The bad news is that there is an evil out to get you and your other five friends. _My _friends have gone to talk to them. Anyways, Butch Mason Jojo, you must complete a quest. This quest requires gaining ultimate power. The first step is to get the power of the elements and find your true love, element, and form. Now you have to train before you go on your quest and in your future, train your kids, they will have godly power and will need to know how to use it.", and then he started fading away. "Wait!", I yelled and he reappeared fully again. "What do you have to ask me?", he asked. "Well, I was wondering who is it that I have kids with.", I said. "I will not tell you, but I will say that you already know her and I'm sure my friend has said something to her about your future kids.", he said then disappeared. Then everything else started to disappear and I blacked out. I woke up in the mall and saw everyone but Boomer sitting at the table talking. I sat down and apparently they had dreams too, but wanted to wait until Boomer woke up to talk about it.

**Boomer's Dream: His POV**

I woke up laying on dirt. I got up and dusted myself off. Where am I? And why does my head still hurt. Oh, no I'm dead. I died of food poisoning! What am I going to do!? Okay, calm down Boomer, you can deal with this. So I gathered up some courage and started wandering around. There wasn't anything but dirt everywhere. Ugh, if I am dead, then I'm going to be bored to death...again. Then there was a bright light shining in front of me and a man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes like mine was there. He had on a white shirt and pants with a blue outlining on his pants. "Boomer Steven Jojo?", he asked me. "Yes.", I said a little hesitantly. "You have a dangerous quest you must complete. This quest is to gain ultimate power. The first power you must gain is the elements and during that time, you will find your true form, element and true love. Now listen, your true love will be targeted more than the others, for what reason, we do not know. This evil has wierd ways of thinking and we are not sure as to what they will do next. So all I can say is train, and never give up.", and with that he asked," Any questions?""Yes, who is my true love and who is this evil?", I asked. "I cannot tell you her name, but you already know her, and it's not who is this evil, it's who _are_. They go by the name of the Darkside, and it consists of 6 human-like creatures. But you will not face them yet, even if you tried, they will not fight you while you're this weak.",he explained. Weak? We're not weak, we can beat anybody. "But we're not weak, we've beaten people time and time again.", I said. "Yes you are. Maybe not to ordinary people and super people, but compared to them, you are mearly little mice running scared across a busy street.",he said. Wow, that's pretty weak, and insulting. "So that's why we need to gain all this power?", I asked. "Yes, and it's very crutual that you do because even though they don't want to attack you while you're weak, If you take too long, they will attack, and it's best if you are ready for them. Be aware that by the time this happens, you will all have kids and be married, so it's not just your lives you are worrying about." Then he disappeared and I blacked out. I woke up in the mall and saw everybody sitting at the table talking. I sat down next to Bubbles and everyone turned to me and started asking if I was alright and if I had a dream or not. I said yes and that's when the conversation started.

**At The Table**

Blossom started by saying,"So, everyone had a dream, right?" They all nodded. "Okay, so we'll have everybody explain what happened in their dream and we'll start with who passed out first.",she explained. "Well, I guess that's me.",Brick said. "So, I was in this place that was pitch black and there was nothing anywhere, then this man that looked like me came and said that we will soon be in a lot of danger and that we need to go on this quest to get ultimate power. He said that the first thing we need to do is gain the elemental powers and find our true love, form, and element, and for some reason he stressed me to train."

"Okay, now it's my turn. I was in a field of cherry blossom's and a woman that looked like me appeared and she told me the same thing, but she said that the enemy is stronger and more evil than anything we have faced.", Blossom said.

"Next was me, I was in a place with dead grass and and trees, and the same thing happened. The woman told me what she told you, but she said that the enemy will give threats to us, and even our kids. I asked her about the kids part and she didn't say anything but I will have some in the double-digits... Weird, I know.", Buttercup said and everybody's mouth dropped, but they decided not to say anything until everybody finished telling their story.

"Well I woke up underwater, but I could breathe. A woman that looked like me told me what the others told you, but she also said that when I find him, to stay by my true loves side, because he will protect me and it may help him with his quest.", Bubbles said grinning all the way through.

"I woke up in an alley and the man came and told me what he told you, but he said that I should train my kids in the future, because they will have godly power and they need to know how to use it. I asked him about who I have kids with and he said that I already know her and that he's sure that his friend told her about our future kids.", Butch said smirking when he said godly powers.

"I was the last one to pass out and I woke up laying on dirt. The man told me that my true love will be targeted more than everyone else, and that the enemy is a group of 6 human-like creatures that go by the name the Darkside, and they are strong but won't attack while we are weak. But if we take too long, they will come, but by then we would be married and have kids.", Boomer said.

They were all silently thinking a while until Butch broke their train of thought with his outburst. "Hey! I just figured something out. That dude that was talking to me, said that his _**5 **__**friends **_were going to talk to you all, okay. Then later,I asked him about who I have kids with, and he said somebody I _**already**_ know and that he is sure that his _**friend **_talked to her about the _**kids**_. Now which one of you heard something about _**kids**_?... I'll answer that question. Buttercup.", he said looking at her. Her mouth hit the floor. She began shaking her head vigorously. "No, no, no. I am not having kids with _**that**_. They must have talked to some other girl.", she said. "Nope, they were talking about you and you know it. Woot! Woot! I'm having at least 10 kids with the hottest babe on the planet! And they're all going to have godly power. I can't wait until that time comes, but I have a feeling it won't be too far away.", Butch said as Buttercup blushed red. She knew he was right. "Shut up jackass! No reason to announce it to the whole fucking world.",she said glaring at him.

" Oh,I figured out something too! Boomer is my true love. I know because they said that he would protect me and that it might help with his quest. So that narrows it down to Brick or Boomer, and I know it wouldn't be Brick, so it had to be Boomer.", Bubbles said scooting closer to Boomer who was too shocked to say anything."Hey! What does that mean?", Brick asked looking offended at what Bubbles said."No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that I always had a thing for Boomer and so I just knew it was him.",Bubbles explained. He said oh and continued having a conversation with Blossom. Buttercup was trying to push Butch away because he was whispering perverted things in her ear. "So you had a thing for me?", Boomer asked Bubbles."Yeah.",she said looking away from him. He lifted her chin so that she was looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes and said,"I always had a thing for you too." Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. They pulled apart and Bubbles layed her head on his chest."Bubbles, will you be my girlfriend?", he asked. "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend.",she squealed then layed back on his chest. Everbody else was unaware at what was happening right in front of their faces.

**thanks for reading. this took a long time to write and i know it was a pretty crappy ending but I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. anyways make sure you review!**


	3. Training And A Game

**Training And A Game**

_**Previously:"Yeah.",she said looking away from him. He lifted her chin so that she was looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes and said,"I always had a thing for you too." Then he leaned down and kissed her pasionately on the lips. They pulled apart and Bubbles layed her head on his chest."Bubbles, will you be my girlfriend?", he asked. "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend.",she squealed then layed back on his chest. Everbody else was unaware at what was happening right in front of their faces.**_

They all soon left the mall to take a better look at the boys' cars in the parking lot. "So how much did these cost?",Buttercup asked while inspecting Butch's car.

"Mine costed $23,280, Boomer's costed $26,123, and Butch's costed $28,521.",Brick stated. "So you guys paid over $60,000 worth on cars.", Blossom said raising an eyebrow at the boys. "Well, yeah. But you shouldn't be one to talk. How much did your cars cost huh?",Brick asked while crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. "My Honda costed $10,210, Buttercups Ferrari costed $12,053, and Bubbles's Lamborghini costed $12,213. We got them on sale.", she replied as Brick's smirk fell. "Anyways, how fast can these babies go?", Buttercup asked. "Do you want to find out?... Because if you do, you could ride with me and I'll drop you off at your house.", Butch said. "Well, I do want to see how fast it goes...so sure, but I'm not doing this for you, just to see how it drives. So don't get any ideas, or else your going to see your ass hitting the pavement.", she replied while walking to the passenger door of Butch's car. "I would love to see somebody's ass, but it's not mine.",he said while smirking at her. She had just gotten into the car when she yelled,"You fucking pervert, you better stop saying stuff like that before I kick your ass into the next century!" "Yeah, yeah. Just buckle up.", he said as he got in too and revved up the engine. He was about to drive off when Blossom and Brick stopped him. He rolled down his window and said,"What." "Me and Brick decided that you guys should come over our house, so that we can train. Remember what those people said.",Blossom explained. "Alright, we'll go to your house.",he said as he rolled the window back up and drove off with Buttercup. Bubbles was still looking at Boomer's car when she turned to him and asked,"Boomie, can I ride with you?" Somehow she had clinged to his arm. He looked down at her and said,"Sure." "Yay!", she sqealed then got onto her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips. Blossom gasped,"Bubbles! Why did you kiss him?" "Because he's my boyfriend, silly.", Bubbles answered giggling. "And when did this happen?",Blossom asked. "While we were sitting at the table.", she said. "Oh, well you should have- Hey! Don't leave while I'm talking to you!", Blossom yelled. Bubbles and Boomer had gotten into Boomer's car and started driving off. Bubbles waved at Blossom through the passenger door window. "Well that was unexpected.", Brick said.

"Yeah, well we should get going. By the way they were driving, they are probably already there waiting for us.", Blossom stated. Brick started to get into his red car and Blossom started to walk away and get into her pink car. They both buckled up and then drove off at the same time.

**At the Utonium household**

Buttercup and Butch arrived at the girls' house first. Buttercup got out of Butch's car. Her hair was all messy and wild. "Wow, that car goes really fast.",she said trying to straighten out her hair. Butch came out shortly after with his hair having that windblown look to it and said,"I know. I think we were going like 150 mph or something around there."

"I'm suprised that the police didn't come and give you a ticket.",she said. "Well I doubt that they saw us, but even if they did, they wouldn't have a chance at catching us.", he said.

They both suddenly turned around as they heard the engine of a car shut off. When they did, they saw Bubbles and Boomer emerge from Boomer's car. "Buttercup! Buttercup! Guess what I forgot to tell you!", Bubbles said while jumping up and down in front of her. "Bubbles, you really have to stop doing that, you're practically an adult. But what did you forget to tell me.",she said giving up on trying to fix her hair. "Boomer is my boyfriend.", Bubbles said calming down. Buttercup looked shocked at first, then looked pissed, but quickly changed to happy and congradulated Bubbles. Then she walked to Boomer. "Look Boomer, that's my little sister you're dating, so if you even think about hurting her, you will die and I will have no mercy. Got it.",she said glaring at him. "Yeah I g-got it.", he said backing away a bit. "Buttercup! Stop being mean to my boyfriend.",Bubbles said running next to Boomer.

"Sorry Bubbles. Just setting a few things straight.",Buttercup apologized. "Buttercup, what did he do to you?! Don't tell me you kissed him.", a voice asked/said.

Everyone turned around to see Blossom and Brick standing there. "What are you talking about?",Buttercup asked. "Your hair. It's all messy like somebody's hands been in it.",Blossom said. "No, it was just the wind. I had my window down and Butch was driving pretty fast, so the wind messed it up.",Buttercup explained. "Yeah, I resisted the urge to kiss her because if I didn't, my ass would be 6 feet under.",Butch said. "Oh, well sorry Butch, for accusing you of that.",Blossom said. "So, are you all ready to train?",Brick asked walking towards the house's door. "Yeah.", they all said. Blossom used her key to unlock the door and they all walked in.

The boys were astonished at how big and luxurious their house is. They entered the livingroom which had a fireplace, 69" flat screen TV hung on the wall, and various couches, chairs, and recliners. "Wow you guys have a nice house.",Boomer said.

"Thank you, but this isn't were we need to be. Downstairs is where we need to be headed.",Blossom stated. They walked down a hall full of pictures of the girls and their childhood years, when hey came across a big steel door with a sign that said "Professor's Lab". "Well this is it.", Buttercup said. The girls nodded and then Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup stood in front of the door. A green scanning light came on and scanned the girls then the door said "Access granted" and opened up. The girls walked in with the boys close behind. Once they were all in, the door closed and all the lights came on revealing a big lab with lots of technical computers and chemicals laying around everywhere. The girls led them to a staircase to the right of the room and began walking down them. When they got to the bottom they saw this huge dome-like structure at the end of a walkway. "That's the simulator room. It's also where we trained to use our powers.",Blossom said walking towards it. "So how does it work?", Brick asked. "Go in and we'll show you.",she said. He nodded and then they all went into the simulator room. It was completly empty. "Townsville park Level 4", Blossom yelled out and then the room started to change into what looked like Townsville park.

"Wow, how did you do that?",Boomer asked. "Voice control.",Blossom simply stated. "Now you boys should get ready because in a few seconds, training will begin.",Buttercup said getting into a fighting position. Just as Buttercup predicted, in a few seconds, a gray dragon-like monster came and started destroying the imaginary park. "Okay guys time to take this monster down.",Butch said as he charged at the monster. The others followed and began atacking the monster. Bubbles and Boomer distracted the monster by shooting their eye-beams at it. While Bubbles and Boomer distracted the monster, Blossom and Brick began kicking and punching the monsters bottom half. Buttercup and Butch were working at the top of the monsters. This was soon over when Boomer lazered off one of it's arms, Brick broke the monsters leg, and Butch kick the monster in the face then grabbed it by it's tail and swung it to Buttercup, who caught it and threw it to outerspace. "You guys did good. Do you think you could do a level higher?",Bubbles asked. "Yeah.",the boys said.

"Townsville Square Level 5",Blossom yelled. The room started shifting from the park to Townsville square. Then a cyclops came to destroy the place. They started fighting again.

**30 Minutes Later**

They had made it all the way to level 37 and have fought almost every kind of monster you can think of. They decided that they had trained enough for the day and went back upstairs to the livingroom. "Well that was good excersize.",Butch said as he sat on the couch. "Yeah,but now I'm bored so what can we do?",Buttercup asked.  
"We can play a game.",Bubbles suggested. "Oh! I have the perfect game. Truth or dare/ Spin the Bottle/ Strip Poker.",Butch exclaimed. "Why would we play that with you guys. Most of those games include kissing or taking of clothes.",Blossom asked. "Well, you know you want to see Brick with his shirt off, and I know I want to see Buttercup without her shirt on. And what better way than to play a game like those mixed together.",Butch reasoned. "I do not want to see Brick with his shirt off, but I guess we'll play. So what are the rules and how do you play.",Blossom asked. "First you would pick someone to be it and that person will make a statement about everyone. If it is true, then you will have to take off a piece of clothing. Then that same person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to do a dare. If they refuse then they have to remove 2 more pieces of clothing. Got it.", Butch explained. "Yes.",everyone said. Then Buttercup went into the kitchen and came out with an empty cola bottle. She sat down on the floor and the others did too, forming a circle. She placed the bottle in the middle.

"So, who's going first?",Bubbles asked. "I guess I'll go first since I thought of the game.",Butch said,"So my statement is that you sing in the shower." Bubbles took off her shoes, and Blossom took off her pumps. Everybody kind of figured that, but what made them laugh was when Boomer took off his jacket. "HA,HA,HA! He sings...in...the shower.",Butch said between laughs. "Yeah,yeah. Just spin the damn bottle.",Boomer said while rolling his eyes. Butch calmed down then spun the bottle. It went for a few seconds before slowly stopping on Blossom. Butch grinned then said,"Blossom, I dare you to sit in Brick's lap for the rest of the game." Blossom blushed scarlet red and slowly got up and walked over to Brick. Brick just looked at her with no expression on his face, but in his head he was freaking out. Blossom sat down on Brick's lap and let out a long breath then she said,"Okay, my statement is that you have a crush on someone in this room." Buttercup took off her leather jacket,Butch took off his hoodie, Bubbles took off her dress and curled up into a ball, Boomer took off his shoes, Brick took off his button-up shirt, and Blossom took off her shirt and quickly used her arms to cover her chest. "You know, I think we should quit the game, I don't have much left to take off.", Bubbles said looking up at everyone. "Yes, I agree with Bubbles.", Blossom said. "No, you guys started playing, so you are going to finish playing.",Butch said while smirking. Blossom sighed,"Okay." She spun the bottle and it landed on Buttercup. "I dare you to go outside and yell "I need a man desperately!" 3 times.",Blossom said grinning at Buttercup. "Hell no! I ain't going to do that. Somebody might be stupid enough to try to rape me, and then I'm going to have to beat they ass, which would get blood on my clothes, and I don't want to wash my clothes.",Buttercup said while taking off her shoes and her shirt. She didn't even bother to cover up her chest, she just propped herself up with her arms and said,"You have never kissed anybody." Nobody did anything. They just stared at her, waiting for her to spin the bottle. But Butch was staring at her boobs. "Okay, so that was a waste of a question.",Buttercup said. Then she leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Boomer. "Boomer, I dare you to punch Butch in the face for staring at me.",Buttercup said glaring at Butch. Butch quickly snapped out of it and said,"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't do the dare. But I'm not complain-OWW! What the fuck Boomer!" Boomer had punched Butch in his face and had run back to his seat and sit down. "If you do that again, I'm going to kick your ass so hard it won't be there anymore!", Butch yelled while glaring daggers at Boomer. "Hey, I was dared to do that.",Boomer defended himself while raising his hands up. "Anyways, it's my turn so my statement is thaaatt...you are scared of the dark? I don't know!",Boomer said looking confused. Bubbles frowned and looked at Boomer,"Boomie, why'd you have to say that, you know I'm scared of a lot of things, and the dark is one of them." She then sighed and took off her bra and quickly covered herself. "Wow,Bubbles, I didn't know you had such b- I mean such a big fear of the dark, but this is how the game goes.",Boomer said struggling to stare at her face and not her boobs. "So, I have to spin the bottle.",he said then spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles. "Yay, I get to give a dare!", she said while waving her hands around, forgetting about her chest not being covered. She quickly felt cold and remembered that her chest was out, then she covered them up and blushed red. "Wait a second Bubbles, I still have to give you a dare, and to make it up to you, I dare you to let me give you a sorry kiss.",Boomer said after looking away from her boobs. Bubbles sat in Boomer's lap and kissed him on the lips for like 30 seconds then she got off and sat back down in her spot. "I guess I'll say that you have Barbie dolls.",she said then remembered that she had some,"No,wait! Let me change that to you've gotten into a car accident." Butch took off his shirt. "I did, but it wasn't my fault. That other bitch just didn't know how to drive.",he said. She nodded then spun the bottle and it landed on Butch. She squealed inside,"Okay, I know you two like each other, so I dare you to go in that closet with Buttercup and kiss her for 10 minutes. And Buttercup, we have X-ray vision so we know if you are or not." "I don't think so! I'd rather take off-,",Buttercup paused then looked at herself and groaned,"Bubbles, why'd you have to do that. Ugh! Just get in the closet Butch.". He walked over to the closet and Buttercup followed. "So, what are we going to do for 10 minutes?",Brick asked. "Well, we could watch and make sure they are doing the dare.",Bubbles said while turning on her X-ray vision and focusing on the closet door. The others did the same.

**In The Closet: Buttercup's POV**

I wasn't happy going into the closet with Butch, and having to kiss him for 10 minutes, but I must admit, he does look a little hot. And I don't know why, but I cant stop looking at his 8-pack. There was one small lightbulb above us, so it was a little dim in here. Butch was staring at me. "So, come on. We only have 10 minutes and I don't want to waste that time."he said smirking at me. I scoffed,"Please, as if I'm kissing your ass for 10 minutes." "Buttercup, there's too much talking and not enough kissing.",I heard Bubbles yell from outside the closet door. Why was she watching me? I guess I'll get it over with. I stepped up to Butch and said,"I don't want any funny business, okay. It's just a kiss and if you do anything other than-", I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. Butch. The bastard kissed me while I was talking. He had snaked his arms around my waist, and was holding me close. Even though I didn't want to, I melted into the kiss and was enjoying it a little...no, not a little, a lot! He was a great kisser, better than any of he other guys I have kissed. I pulled him closer and tangled my fingers into his soft, black hair. Mmm, he tasted like green apples and kiwis. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly let him in. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. Then we parted for air. He kissed my neck and collar bone,which sent shivers down my spine, then looked at me with those gorgeous forest green eyes of his. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?",he said grinning like an idiot. "No, it wasn't, but I don't think 10 minutes was over.",I said, wanting to kiss him again. "Well then, we should pass the time shouldn't we?",he asked with a smirk and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips on his. We made out like that for at least 5 minutes and I knew our time was up, but who gives two shits about if our time was up or not. I was loving this. He stopped kissing my mouth and was sucking, licking, and kissing my neck. I started moaning softly, and you know...I just remembered that I didn't have my shirt on. I didn't care though. It wasn't like he was messing with my bra or anything.

So we were making out or whatever for like 20 minutes until Blossom kicked the door down. "Buttercup and Butch! Your time was up 30 minutes ago!",she yelled. "That's not possible. We've only been in here for 20 minutes.",I said turning to her and fixing my hair. "No, you've been in here for 40 minutes, and we've been knocking and calling your names because you locked the door.",she said glaring at us. "And...",I said raising my eyebrow at her."We've been waiting for you to come out for almost an hour so we can play the game, but you two were too busy making out to even hear us knock on the door!",Blossom yelled again. Wow, she is annoying sometimes. "Look, I don't know if you remembered, but Professor made every room in the house soundproof, and I think we should quit the game. You know Bubbles doesn't want to play anymore, and you probably want to kiss Brick in the closet. In fact, if you want, we'll go upstairs to my room and you can have the closet all to yourselves to do whatever you want.",I said and grabbed Butch and lead him upstairs. "Yeah, and if you still wanted to do one more dare, then I dare you Brick to kiss Blossom for 10 minutes in the closet.",Butch said while walking up the steps with me. I faintly heard Brick ask,"Do you want to do the dare?", and Blossom say,"Only if you want to.", as I closed my bedroom door. I looked at Butch._ Time to get back to business._

**With Blossom And Brick: Brick's POV**

So, Butch dared me and Blossom to kiss in the closet like Bubbles did him and Buttercup. To tell you the truth, I was hoping he was for real when he said that. I looked at Blossom,just now realizing that she only had a bra and her skirt on. Damn, she has some nice jugs on her. And a nice ass. No! Stop it! I'm starting to sound like Butch. Anyways,I decided to ask her about the dare. "Do you want to do the dare?",I asked. "Only if you want to.", she replied looking down a bit. I smirked. I definately wanted to. "Well then I suggest we head towards the closet.",I said walking to the closet. When I went in a few things were knocked off the shelves. Probably from Buttercup and Butch bumping into them. Blossom came in right after me. "So you ready?",I asked. "Yeah, I guess we can start.",she said blushing a bit. She looked cute and hot at the same time. I walked to her and pulled her towards me and leaned in. She did as well and our lips connected. It was like electricity was sparking all throughout my body. Her mouth tasted like strawberries and sweet cherries. She had put her arms around my neck and I had rested my hands on her waist. We parted after like 5 minutes and I looked at her. Her face was flushed red and she was breathing hard. "Wow, that was amazing!",she said with a smile on her face. "I know, you are a great kisser yourself.",I said. "Well there's a lot where that came from, but I don't feel comfortable kissing somebody that is not my boyfriend.",she said looking a little seductively at me. At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but judging by the look on her face, I could tell what she meant. "Oh, so you want to be my girlfriend, huh. All you had to do was tell me. *ahem_*_ Blossom, would you like to be my girlfriend?",I asked. "Yes! I would love to!",she exclaimed then gave me a big kiss. "Let's finish this in my room.",she said and we exited the closer and went up to her room. We passed by what appears to be Buttercup's door and we heard moaning in there. "What do you think they're doing in there?",Blossom asked me. I didn't really know if I wanted to find out or not, but curiosity got the better of me. "Well, there's only one way to find out.",I said and then we peeked through the crack in the door that allowed us to hear everything. We saw Buttercup layed down on her bed while Butch was on top of her, kissing her neck and Buttercup was moaning pretty loudly. "Now I see why they are going to have so many kids.",I said once we pulled our heads from the door. "Yeah, that explains it. I won't be surprised if she comes up pregnant in the morning.",Blossom said as she started walking towards her room. Apparently Buttercup and Butch heard that comment because they both yelled,"We weren't going that far you dirty asses!",at the same time.

Me and Blossom just laughed and entered her room. "You know, I wonder where Bubbles and Boomer are and what they are doing.",she said. I shrugged,"Probably doing what Buttercup and Butch are doing, but on the couch." "Well, we should do the same.",Blosom said while pushing me on her bed and crawling on top of me. Then she gave me a big, juicy kiss on the lips. Wow, I didn't know Blossom could be so kinky and hot. Why did we ever fight them again?

**Narrator's POV**

So the red, green, and blue pairs all were having a little "fun" in their own areas. Buttercup and Butch, even though they had just said they weren't going that far, got a little caught in the moment and things got pretty hot and steamy in Buttercup's room. Blossom and Brick made out for the rest of the night, and Bubbles and Boomer cuddled, and kissed a bit before watching a movie on the couch. They all couldn't have been happier that day. But all good things come to an end.

**_Sorry for the long wait, but this took a lot of time to work and I had to juggle this,school,and chores, so it was pretty hard. Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R and vote for the poll on my profile page._ **


	4. Surprise! Part 1

**Surprise! Part 1  
**

_**Previously: So the red, green, and blue pairs all were having a little "fun" in their own areas. Buttercup and Butch, even though they had just said they weren't going that far, got a little caught in the moment and things got pretty hot and steamy in Buttercup's room. Blossom and Brick made out for the rest of the night, and Bubbles and Boomer cuddled, and kissed a bit before watching a movie on the couch. They all couldn't have been happier that day. But all good things come to an end.**_

**Next Week 8:00 a.m.**

The ppgs and rrbs started going out and the boys would sometimes visit the girls house, and spend a night. The boys were just leaving.

"Okay, see you later.",Bubbles said as she closed the door behind the boys. _"I guess I should fix some breakfast for my sisters when they wake up."_, she thought to herself. Then she walked into the kitchen. She got all the ingredients then started cooking.

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up, but Butch wasn't beside me. Guess he left already. I got up and swung me feet off of the bed. Suddenly, I get this queasy feeling in my stomach. I need to get to the bathroom quick. I ran to my bathroom and as soon as I got to the toilet, I threw up. It was a lot too. "Ugh.",I groaned when I straightened myself up. That was gross. It was all chunky and brown like shit. What did I eat last night? I flushed the toilet and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I stopped in the archway to see Bubbles cooking. I said hi and sat down at the table. I am sooo hungry. "Hey Bubbles,could you fix me some bacon with syrup, chocolate sauce, honey, and a lot of salt poured on it.",I asked her. Whoa, that even sounded wierd to me, but that's what I feel like eating today. "Ew! That's gross! Why would I fix you that?", Bubbles exclaimed while turning to me. Suddenly this wave of rage washed over me and I couldn't control myself.

"Because I asked you to fix me some fucking food. I was nice at first but if you want to go to other means, I will.",I said while giving her a menacing glare. Her lip started to tremble and her eyes watered. I then feel guilty and sorry."Oh Bubbles, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just not feeling like myself today.",I apologized while wiping her tears away with my thumb. She perked up a bit and smiled at me. Then she wiped away the rest of her tears and said,"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, but I will fix you whatever you wanted."

I smiled back at her and retold her what I wanted. Then I felt like I had to use the bathroom. "Bubbles, I'll be right back, just got to use the bathroom.",I told her and went upstairs to my bathroom.

I instantly checked the calendar on instinct. WTF! I'm 4 days late for my period. I immediately started freaking out. I have always started my period on the exact day I'm supposed to. What if there's something wrong with me. I could have a disease or I could be pregnant. No, that's not possible. I couldn't be. But, I can't be sick or have a disease because of the Chemical X in my body. Well, I haven't shown any signs, have I? _Fatness _I don't look fat so that's a good sign. _Morning Sickness_ I threw up this morning when I woke up. But that could mean anything. _Cravings _ What I wanted for breakfast, now that was weird. _Mood Swings_ I was mad at Bubbles and then felt sorry and sad. Plus my late period...This is too much. I need to get a test quick. I hurriedly headed downstairs and into the livingroom where I grabbed my jacket and keys. "Eh Bubbles, I have to get something from the store. Keep my food warm and tell Blossom that I went out when she comes down.",I yelled to her in the kitchen. I heard her "ok" and then walked out of the door. I got into my Ferrari and drove to the nearest drug store. I hurried in and started looking for the correct aisle. _"Crafts & Office Supplies"_ Definitely not. _"Toys & Games"_ No. _"Babies & Children"_ Almost, but no. _"Female Care Products" _ Aha! I found it. I walked past maxi pads, tampons, and birth-control pills before I came upon the item I was looking for. Pregnancy tests. There were so many different kinds, so I just grabbed one of each. So that adds up to 5 in total. It doesn't hurt to be sure. I headed to the cash register and put my items on the counter. He started ringing up my stuff. "Wow, you must really want to be sure Ms...",he paused then looked up at me and gasped,"Buttercup Utonium!? What are you doing with these?" I really didn't have time for this bullshit. "You know exactly what I'm doing with these. I'm sure your mommy has told you about how you were born, so I don't have to go into details. Now ring up my freakin' stuff!",I said while glaring at him. He gulped and hurriedly rang up my stuff. "T-that'll be $7.56 m-ma'am.",he stuttered while shaking. I gave him a $10 bill and told him to keep the change. As I left, I knew people were watching me, but they knew better that to say something to me about it. I drove back home and when I entered the door, I saw Blossom in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Hey Blossom.",I said as I walked up the stairs to my bathroom. I opened each box and followed the instructions. They all take 3 minutes to determine the results. Now all I have to do is wait.

**Blossom's POV**

Buttercup seems like she was in a hurry to do something. Probably to call Butch. I heard that she went to the store to get something. Well, whatever it is, I'm sure she will tell us if we ask her. I tried to resume eating but before I could even get the fork close to my mouth, I heard Buttercup yell,"NOO! This shit must be broken!",causing me to jump and drop it on the floor. What's happening up there? It sounded like it came from her bathroom. I ran upstairs and into Buttercup's bathroom. I found her sitting against the wall with her forehead resting in her palms. It was obvious that she was upset about something. "Buttercup,what happened?",I asked. "Look on the sink.",she said barely audible enough for me to hear. I slowly turned around and walked over to the sink. There was 5 pregnancy tests, all with a little pink plus sign on them. She's pregnant. I was about to say something to her about it when Bubbles burst in. "What happened?",she asked. I just pointed to the sink. She looked at the tests then gasped. Then she turned around to face Buttercup."Y-You're pregnant?"

Buttercup just nodded, her face still in her hands. "You know you don't have to hide your face.",I said while removing her hands and sitting down next to her. Bubbles joined us.

Buttercup looked up at us. Her eyes were red but it doesn't look like she had been crying. "I know. I'm just confused. It's hard to process all of this when it's still fresh. I don't even know how I got pregnant. Well, I know how, but you know what I mean. And, I don't know if I'm even ready to be a mother, better yet a good one. And what would the Professor and Butch say. My mind's just all scrambled and I can't think straight.",she confessed. I smiled at her and gave her a comforting hug,"There's nothing to be confused about. You're pregnant, that's something we know and you know the Professor will understand. I mean, we're 19, almost 20, he must have expected this sooner or later. And then you know Butch is going to be happy. Just think about how he acted in the mall." Bubbles hugged her as well and said,"Yeah, and you'll be a great mother. You may not have noticed it, but we have seen how you act around kids. You turn into a real softy and you care for them as if you were their own parents." Buttercup smiled. "Thanks guys. You really made me feel alot better.",she told us.

"Well isn't that what sisters are for?",I said. We all laughed but then Buttercup asked a question. "Well I know I'm going to tell Butch about this, but exactly_ how_ do I tell him?"

"I would just go to his house and tell him in private.",Bubbles said. Buttercup nodded and then stood up and straightened herself out,"And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Again thanks for helping me." Then she walked out of the bathroom and a few seconds later I heard the front door close. I'm glad she's feeling better.

**Buttercup's POV**

This is a lot to take in but my sisters helped me a bit. It's going to take some getting used to having another life to worry about. So, I am walking next door to the boys house. I knocked on their door and then heard shuffling and things being knocked down. Brick opened it up. "Hey Buttercup, I take it you're here to see Butch?",he said/asked. "Yeah.",I replied. "But weren't we just over your house like 40 minutes ago?",he asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but this is _**really**_ important and I need to see him now.",I said. I really hope he doesn't ask anymore questions. I really need to see Butch, before I decide to not tell him yet. No way are me and Butch going to end up like those couples from the movies Bubbles makes me watch; barely in a relationship with trust issues. "Okay hold on a second. BUUUTTCCHH! SOMEONE'S HERE TO TALK TO YOU!",he called. Then I saw Butch approach the stepped in front of me and Brick walked away. "Hey cupcake, what did you want to talk to me about",he asked me. "Uh, I don't know how to tell you this...",I said out loud even though I was talking to myself. "Tell me what? You're breaking up with me aren't you?...I bet it's that Mitch kid across the street. The next time I see his ass, I'm going to fucking strangle him to death!",he said with his eyes flaring with rage. Uh-oh, I need to do something before that innocent boy gets murdered. I guess there's only one option. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me, and gave him an agressive yet passionate kiss. "No, that's not what I was going to say dumbass. But if you want to know, I think we should go to your room and talk.",I said once I pulled away. He looked like he was in a daze but nodded and started leading me to his room. We both sat down on his bed. "Well, what is it you need to tell me?",he asked with a sincere look on his face. "OhI'mjustpregnant.",I tried to say but ended up speaking to fast for him to understand. "What?",he asked while raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant.",I mumbled so soft not even he could hear me. "What?",he asked again. Ugh, Buttercup stop acting like a little wimp and tell him! "I'm pregnant! Surprise!",I exclaimed while putting on my sarcastic smile. "Y-you're what?",he asked looking a little confused. "You heard me. I said it nice and clear.",I said nonchalantly, but on the inside I was freaking out. What if he's mad? "Okay, so this is really happening. You are pregnant, which means that I'm going to be a dad...That's great! Just wait until I teach him or her how to kick ass!",he said and then gave me a tight hug. How can he be so excited about this situation. "You're happy about this?",I asked. "Fuck yeah! Just think about it from my point of view. I get to have kids with the greatest and hottest girl on the planet.",he said and then kissed me. It felt like all the stress I was feeling a few seconds ago just faded away into nothing.

I parted even though I really didn't want to. "Butch?...",I asked giving him a smirk. "Yeah?",he said. "I just wanted to say that I'm going to have so much fun torturing you with the baby.",I replied. "Oh really, well I know I'm going to have a lot of fun with my present.",he said getting really close to me. "But I didn't bring a present, so what present are you talking about?",I asked him."Oh, you know you can't have a surprise without a surprise present.",he said getting even closer. "What _present_ are you talking about!?",I exclaimed. He leaned in towards my ear and whispered,"You.",and then he started to kiss me. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and was exploring every nook and cranny. I tried my best not to let out a moan as he lowered me down on the bed and started kissing me harder. He trailed his kisses down to my neck and collar bone. He only does this when he wants to do "it". "Butch...I don't think...we should...be...doing this.",I forced my voice out inbetween moans. "I would stop, but it seems as if you are enjoying this.",he said as he started running his hands up and down my sides, lifting up my shirt a little."Sure I'm enjoying this, but I don't want to end up with twins.",I said."What if you already have twins.",he mumbled against my neck. Ugh, he is fucking getting on my nerves. I would have slapped his ass by now if he wasn't here pleasuring me. "Whatever, but if I end up with twins, then you're banned from getting any sex from me.",I said giving up. "Now that's what I'm talking about.",he said as he kissed my lips again and then ripped off my shirt. Here it goes again.

**Boomer's POV**

I am trying to play Resident Evil 6 on my Xbox 360, but I keep hearing "sounds" coming from Butch's room. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have super hearing. I could hear everything Butch, and I'm sure Buttercup, is saying, or trying to say. I unpaused the game once again once it was quiet, but I didn't get to do anything because I heard them again. _"AHHH! BUTCH! You hit my spot! If-we-are-going-to-keep-doing-this-then-I-hope-you r-room-is-sound-proof." "Don't worry, they won't hear anything."_ Pftt. I can hear everything very clearly. You know, I should use this as black mail. It can come in handy. I pulled a tape recorder out of my top drawer and turned it on. Please don't ask me why I have one in my room. _"Oh,Butch. Faster! Deeper! Harder! Oh, yessss!Oh god!" _This is so gross. I don't know if I should keep recording. _"Who's my bad girl?" "I am." "And who's your bad boy?" "You are!" "Okay, that's what I like to hear. I think this was a great surprise present." "*panting* mmhhmmm *panting*" _ That's good, I have more than enough recorded. Now that they're finished, I can play my game in peace. I picked up the controller and unpaused the game again. I shot up a few mutant dogs until; _Ring!Ring!Ring!. _"Fuck! I can't even play the damn game without being interrupted!",I exclaimed. I am fucking pissed off. I mean who would need to call me right now. I grabbed my cell phone from next to me. "What!?",I yelled into the phone,not even bothering to see who it is.I don't give a fuck. "B-Boomie?",my girlfriend's voice rang through the device. Oh, crap! I didn't mean to yell at her. "Oh, it's you. Sorry for the yelling. I was just...in a bad mood.",I said._ "No, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out later, at like 5:00 p.m. maybe?"_ "Sure,thing Bubbles. I'll come over.",I agreed. _"Okay then. See you later Boomie."_ Then she hang up the phone. I went back to playing my game until someone knocked on the door. At least I got to play for like 10 minutes. "Come in!",I yelled at the door. Then Butch came in with his hair messy, his pants on, but belt unbuckled, and no shirt on. "Boomer, do you have a shirt I can wear",he asked. "Why not wear one of your own?",I asked him. "All of my shirts are dirty and Buttercup ripped up the one I was wearing today.",he replied nonchalantly. "Oh,well you can borrow one of them. There are some in that closet over there.",I said. He walked over to my closet and I swear I saw tons of red,pink,and purple hickeys on his neck. Well, that's not surprising. I returned to the game. "Hey Butch, I'm going to the girl's house later, so tell Brick I won't be here for dinner.",i said. I was waiting for him to say,"Why don't your lazy ass do it yourself.", but it never came. I turned around and saw Butch knocked out on my bed with one of my shirts half-way on. "Damn, he must have been tired.",I said to myself. "Yeah! Die ugly bitches!",I yelled at the TV screen. Sometimes I think I get a little too into these games.

_**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review and there is a poll on my profile page people!**_


End file.
